


return and reconnect

by moegan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, SNEAK ATTACKS!, Vegeta (Dragon Ball) vs Feelings, vegeta uses petnames and i'm not going to apologize for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moegan/pseuds/moegan
Summary: requests for these prompts:Angst #17: “If you don’t hug me right now I think I might fall apart.”Fluff #2: “Is there a reason you’re blushing like that?”
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Vegeta (Dragon Ball) & Reader, Vegeta (Dragon Ball)/Reader
Kudos: 101





	return and reconnect

It’s always like this - the build up before the burst.

You can’t sit down, can’t be calm. He’s gone off to fight some other cosmic being that they have little chance at winning against, leaving you here to bite your nails to the quick and cook so much food you can’t stop smelling pork and rice.

You’re swallowing, knuckles between the bite of your teeth as you pace. Bulma is tinkering with some invention on the front lawn, Chi Chi still in the kitchen, smothering Gohan and Videl with lunch and dinner. You’re sure you’d be doing the same if you hadn’t spent the whole morning in the kitchen, working up a sweat.

The air begins to crackle with electricity and you feel your pulse skyrocket.

Above you, the sky opens up, clouds parting and sun shining. You see a few floating figures and you wonder for a moment who they possibly could have brought back with them. You squint, your human eyes unable to make out the shapes from the far distance.

The two Saiyans are sloughed off from the figure above, their heavy bodies making dents in the earth as they collide with it. A flash of light blinds you momentarily and then the figure floating hundreds of feet in the sky disappears. 

“Vegeta!” you cry, recognizing his body curled up on the ground.

You sprint towards him, your feet digging in deep into the dirt to try and force yourself forward faster, as if you could launch yourself towards them. You crumble down next to him, cradling his limp head in your lap as you examine his body. He has a plethora of bruises and gashes littering his skin, his chest plate is practically nothing but straps at this point, and his body suit is ripped to shreds.

Bulma and Chi Chi have rushed the yard as well, their hands palming all over Goku. You squeeze your eyes closed and send a prayer up to Kami, swallowing the growing lump in your throat as you cradle the Prince of Saiyans in your lap.

His head lolls to the side and you touch his cheek with your palm, fingers gentle as you try to coax him into looking at you. Vegeta’s eyelashes brush against the tops of his cheeks as he comes to, color returning to his cheeks just enough to assure you he definitely isn’t dying.

“What the hell,” he groans, attempting to shift around to no avail. Slowly, his eyes open and you feel relief flood your shoulders. You duck your head so your foreheads are touching, the shaking of your body intermingling with the quivering of his muscles.

You can hear the grunting from beside you as Goku sits forward, Chi Chi’s hands making a map of him as she gushes over his return. You hold Vegeta’s cheek in one hand, surprised he hasn’t tossed you across the yard for your excessive touch.

“I thought you were dead,” you swallow, watching as his eyes open to reveal dark irises clouded with pain. Vegeta is in a haze, a bare palm wrapped around your forearm as he gapes up at you.

“We almost were!” Goku chirps from a few feet away. “That angel guy saved us! He said we had some greater purpose we weren’t aware of, or somethin’!”

The realization that they could have been killed brings a fresh round of tears to your eyes, but Vegeta comes to his senses then, running his thumb near the corner of your lid to catch the tear. He shakes his head, “Stop that, you silly woman. We’re fine!”

Using his voice makes him begin to cough, his body curling in your grasp. You hold onto him tighter, your mind running with the idea of him possibly turning to ash in your very hands. You circle a hand around his wrist, leaning into his touch on your face, “Silly Saiyan.”

Vegeta smirks up at you, the edge of his mouth parting to bare the fangs that you have grown accustomed to in your time with him. Another gasp of pain wretches in his lungs and then he passes out in your arms, body twisted with ache and muscles tight with use.

“Bulma, do you have that secret stash of senzu still?” You look across at her, panic evident in your face. Goku is luckily still hanging on to consciousness, the bruise swelling up his left eye making his face quite puffy.

She nods, standing to her feet, “I’ll go grab two. Be right back!”

Goku coughs and Chi Chi starts to worry over him again, but your main focus is on the Saiyan Prince in your lap. You brush his hair back from his forehead, pushing the stray locks away from his eyes. He looks somewhat peaceful, passed out against your thighs. Your thumb drifts to his lower lip, the split there drawing your attention. You sigh, desperately wanting to press a kiss to his forehead but knowing better to do that in public.

Bulma is sprinting back to the yard with the little bag in her hands, taking one for Goku before tossing the satchel to you. You pat Vegeta’s cheeks, trying to get him to stir enough that he could swallow the senzu, even if he couldn’t chew.

When he makes no movement, you grunt in frustration, narrowing your eyes. You think to yourself, _Fine, but you can’t be mad at me when you wake up and the rest of them are teasing you._

You slot the bean between your teeth, cracking it into a few pieces before tilting his head upward, passing the bean from your tongue to his. It absorbs into his bloodstream just enough to bring him back to consciousness. 

“ _Woah!”_ Goku shouts, standing to his feet. He’s healed now that the senzu has taken affect, but Vegeta is still clambering back to full health. The Saiyan points a finger at the two of you, eyes wide, “Sh-She like _touched your mouth with her mouth!”_

Vegeta’s pupils shrink as he makes eye contact with you and then Goku, hands turning to fists at his sides. His irises settle on you when he finally decides to speak, “Wh-Why you _vulgar woman_! You know I hate your sneak attacks! Especially out here!”

You can’t help but laugh, shaking your head as tears leak from your eyes at the relief of having him here, fully healed and sarcastic once more. All you want to do is go home, and it seems that Vegeta can tell that much by the look in your eyes. He tilts his head and picks you up in his arms, standing to full height.

“Kakarot,” his voice makes Goku’s head turn, “don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.”

Before his Saiyan counterpart can whine about Vegeta’s bad attitude, the prince has already bolted in midair, taking you with him towards the house that you now share.

It doesn’t take long before he’s putting opening the balcony door and walking you inside. You want to let him go, make him take a shower, even scold him for tracking dirt into the house, but all you can do is stand there dumbly as he removes his chest plate.

“What are you staring at? Like what you se- _hey_.”

You’re sniffling now, all of the anxiety and fear washing over you again like a terrible tidal wave. You rub at your eyes with the heels of your hands and you can’t bear to look at him; you’re too afraid that he won’t be real.

Now, the rational part of your mind knows better. He _flew you here_. There’s no way he’s not real. However, the swirling darkness that presses into your mind every time he leaves to save the world is twisted around your cerebrum like a vice. It’s almost like you can’t breathe.

“Honey, you know I think your sneak attacks are cute. I didn’t mean it.” He fawns over you, reaching out to put his hands on any part of you that he can find. Vegeta licks his lips and wraps his fingers around your wrists, trying to pull your palms away from your face, “Kakarot just really pisses me off. And the fact that he doesn’t even _know what kissing is_ is just absurd. I don’t know how he’s married!”

You continue your vow of silence, your lips glued shut even as he rambles to try and fix a problem he’s not sure how he created.

Vegeta’s voice is low and slow when he speaks next, “Look at me.”

He’s commanding enough that you listen, dropping your hands and opening your eyes, your glassy orbs taking him in. The pad of his thumb brushes over your lower lip before he slips his hand into your hair.

“What’s going o-”

“ ** _If you don’t hug me right now, I think I might fall a-apart_** ,” you manage, trying your hardest not to fall to your knees in front of him.

Vegeta is quick to respond, pulling you tight into his arms. You’re surprised to find that he’s stripped out of his basic fighting gear and his torso is bare. He’s warm to the touch and it calms you down most of the way. The rest of your anxiety leaks from your pores at the feel of his fingertips wandering over your back and shoulders and arms. 

“This time _felt different_ ,” your voice is hoarse, breath bouncing off of the skin of his shoulder. You tuck your nose into his collar bone long enough to breathe him in before you tilt your head back to look at him again, “It r-really felt like you were gone.”

He scoffs, squinting his eyes and turning his face from you, “How dare you have such little faith in me? I am Prince Vegeta! I am royalty to the greatest warrior race, and I- _oof_.”

You slap his cheek just enough to make it sting, but not enough to piss him off. In fact, you think you see a fire light in his eyes, one that usually leads to bruises and tousled hair. You narrow your eyes, “You scared me! I don’t care what you’re the prince of, I was here, alone, and scared! You don’t get to make this about you!”

You didn’t even realize you were gripping him by the hair, hands threaded against the nape of his neck. Your breath comes in puffs against his lips, your noses almost brushing, bodies close. Narrowing your eyes, your nostrils flare, and you’re ready to continue your speech, but he’s pinned you down before you can say anything further.

“Damn you, earth-woman,” Vegeta growls into your neck, one palm covering the expanse of your abdomen, the other hooked under the soft flesh of your chin, forcing you to look up at him.

“Damn you!” you fire back, wrapping your legs around his waist to latch onto him tightly. “Making me worried, making me cry.”

His eyes soften at the mention of your tears, but he turns his mouth upward into a smirk, “Oh, sweetheart, I’ll give you a real reason to cry. Just give me a few minutes.”

Instantly, your face burns bright red. You feel the blush creep up from the base of your back all the way to the tips of your ears. You keep your ankles dug into the muscled flesh of his ass, hands still in his hair, but your body is already quivering.

“Y’know how much I think about you while I’m gone, baby,” he’s almost patronizing now, knuckles caressing your cheek in a tantalizing way that makes heat pool in your belly. Vegeta nudges his nose along your cheek, “Know how bad I miss this.” His free hand slips from your ribs to your waistline, thumb slipping just under the band of your pants to brush the sensitive flesh there. 

When he leans back, he’s biting his lip, grinning down at you like you’re his last meal and he’s been starved for years. He’s always like this after a long, intense match, whether it’s training or real world-saving activities. He’s always amorous, unable to release you until he brings you to a high too many times to count, until he’s spilling into you over and over again. Vegeta pretends it is the pent up energy from battle, but you secretly know the look in his eyes says he’s just glad to be back home to you, and this is the only way he knows how to show you.

“Oh,” he analyzes your face, the glassy look in your eyes before he’s even started, and chuckles at your expense, “ ** _Is there a reason you’re blushing like that,_** huh? Got something on your mind?”

You’re barely able to cough out the word, “ _You_ ,” before his mouth takes yours captive and the night begins.


End file.
